The present invention relates to a device for reflecting radiant energy and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device for reflecting radiant energy comprising an elongated source of radiant energy and a housing comprising two sections defining with one another an elongated cavity surrounding the source of radiant energy.
Similar devices for reflecting radiant energy are already known, for instance from the U.S. Pat.No. 3,654,471, which discloses a reflector device in which a profiled holder is formed as a body having a cavity that is provided with a supporting surface for a reflecting metal strip. The reflecting metal strip is secured to the holder by stop members integral with the body of the holder and elastically deflecting the metal strip against the supporting surface. While this arrangement achieves satisfactory results so long as the temperature of the reflecting metal strip does not exceed a relatively low limiting temperature, the rise in temperature above this limiting temperature causes the metal strip to deform, whereby the operation of the device is adversely affected and, in some instances, the device may suffer permanent damage.